


I Look Around Me and See A Sweet Life

by littlemissnicole



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: (sammy has to let himself have nice things first tbh), I mean lily's there for a little while, Let! Sammy! Have! Nice! Things!, M/M, mentions of Lily and Archie, something sappy to counteract all the angst everyone's been throwing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: Getting Jack back, and 6 months on.





	I Look Around Me and See A Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE HUGE HUGE SHOUT OUT TO THE DISCORD! They are the sweetest people ever and I owe like, half of this to them. 
> 
> Title from Flashlight from the Pitch Perfect 2 soundtrack!

The wind _howls_ around Sammy, and in it, he can hear the wailing of the Void-shadow-things. He tightens his arms around the still form of Jack, his _Jack_ , and prays Ben's plan works. 

 

It must, because the wailing gets more and more desperate as it gets harder and harder to hear- and Jack's body stays as corporeal as ever, clutched, unconscious, in Sammy's arms. 

 

It's only after he's pulled Jack ever-closer that he can feel the even rise and fall of his chest, watch as his chest expands with each breath. 

 

Jack's not small by any means- he's only a half-head shorter than Sammy, all gawky elbows, and awkward bones, but Sammy cradles him close like he's something precious.

 

Sammy curls around Jack as if he can stop the mystical demon who's been haunting their town and kidnapping people without prejudice. 

 

But then- the air shifts. Sammy feels his ears pop with how quickly the pressure changes in the woods. 

 

It feels- like _woods_. Creepy, because it's night, but harmless. 

 

Someone crash lands on their knees next to them, and Sammy looks up from Jack to see Lily, reaching out for her brother, but her hand hangs halfway between them as if she's worried that Jack is going to disappear. 

 

In Sammy's arms, Jack stirs, not quite completely conscious just yet, but he looks up at Sammy like he's seen the sun. "I knew you'd do it," Jack says, croakily. 

 

"Couldn't do it on my own," Sammy says, reaching to tug Lily further into Jack's sightline. "I had a little help from my friends." 

 

"Jack-" Lily says, voice breaking, but her smile is bright and disbelieving. 

 

"Hey, Lily-Belle," Jack says, smiling up at her. "'m sorry we left you behind, Lils, I-" 

 

"Not important," Lily says, tears tracking down her face. "I'm glad you're okay, little brother." 

 

Someone clears their throat behind them, and Sammy half-turns to see Ben, leaning a bit hard on Emily, but grinning fit to burst. "Troy is on his way," Ben says. "With a load of cookies from Loretta and some blankets." 

 

Sammy grins, looking down at Jack. "We-we've got a lot to tell you, babe." 

 

Jack sits up a bit, grabbing one of Lily's hands. "I'd love to hear it, Shotgun." 

\----

 

\--- ** _6mo later_** \---

 

"I'm _telling_ you, Sammy, everyone's dealt with the werewolves, not just Archie. Just because he's the only one... unlucky enough to catch one... with one of his pomchis doesn't mean- anything!" 

 

"Oh yeah? Name one person who's ever called in about the werewolves-besides Archie!" 

 

"Well, there was... Finn! That over the road driver, remember? The Canadian guy?" 

 

"Who-"

 

"The guy who hit a "poor doggy" and ended up as a werewolf, remember?" Ben snaps his fingers. 

 

"Yeah, _okay_ Ben." Sammy rolls his eyes. "Well, King Falls, you've heard our story, now let's hear yours. Give us a call at 424-279-3858, or you can tweet us at KingFallsSammy or KingFallsAM respectively." 

 

"Lucky line one, you're on with Sammy and Ben!" 

 

" _Guys_ ," Jack's sleepy voice comes through the line, halfway torn between annoyed and playfully scolding. "Some people are trying to _sleep_." 

 

Sammy's face melts from a frustrated frown to a dopey smile, leaning forward as he relaxes. "Aw, I'm sorry babe, are we keeping you up?" 

 

"I have to be up at 5 AM!" Jack complains, then pauses for a yawn. "At least talk about something that doesn't get you guys at each other's throats, _jeeze_." 

 

"Yeah, Emily just texted me telling me to stop bickering with you, Sammy," Ben says, sheepishly. " ' _While it's nice to hear you guys, keep it down, please_!!'" He quotes, with a happy little laugh. 

 

"Alright, alright, we'll keep it down," Sammy says with a fond laugh of his own. "But don't let my wonderful boyfriend's pleas for silence deter you, King Falls! We're free to not only talk about werewolves but whatever's clever." 

 

" _Yeah_ , yeah," Jack says, "I'll let you guys go, I'm gonna try and get some more sleep. Love you." 

 

"Aw, I love you too, Jack," Ben says, jokingly surprised. 

 

Sammy levels him with an unimpressed look as Jack's laugh is cut off by him hanging up. Ben laughs, flapping a hand at Sammy dismissively. "You know I mean platonically, dude, it's not like I could ever steal Jack from you."

 

"No more than Frickard could-" 

 

" _Hey-hey-hey_ , we don't mention his name here, you know that only summons him." 

 

"Frickard's not a _demon_ , Ben. An annoying stalker prick, sure, but we're pretty sure he's human." 

 

"Only _pretty_ sure, Sammy? There's no proof, he could actually be like, a frog person from the 4th dimension, or something. Crazier things have happened." 

 

"Alright, while you _do_ have a point, I'm going to shift this topic- lucky line number one, you're live with Sammy and Ben." 

 

\---

 

Ben flips to the pre-recorded show, stretching with a groan. 6 AM is nearing, and they've done their bit for the day. 

 

Almost simultaneously, both their phones go off, the 'pings' startling them into a more alert posture. 

 

It's a photo, sent from Jack. He and Emily are crowded into a booth at Rosa's, and Sammy can just _barely_ see the outlines of a plate on the edge of the photo. 

 

"We're waiting, hot shots!" is the photo's caption, and Sammy feels his heart melt. 

 

Ben hunches over, grabbing his chest. "I can't go on, they're too cute," He says. "Sammy- tell Emily- I love her," He says, reaching out as if trying to grab Sammy's shirt. 

 

Sammy laughs, getting up and grabbing Ben's outstretched hand, trying to tug him out of his seat. "C'mon, we don't want to leave them waiting." 

 

"You're absolutely right, I don't," Ben lets Sammy tug on his arm, looking up at his best friend, solemn. "Because Jack will just challenge Emily to eat all the pancake puppies again, and then we won't get any, Sammy. The puppies." 

 

Ben needs more coffee if this is how his sentences are going. Sammy double checks that the coffee pot in the break room is chugging away, and nods. "Race you down the mountain, buddy." 

 

"No you don't," Ben says, finally getting up and following. "You still get fooled by General Abilene after 3 years, you'll get lost and miss out on the pups, Sammy." 

\---

 

"Okay, but like-" Jack's voice floats from the booth, cheerfully gesticulating with his fork, dripping pancake syrup everywhere, "You don't _go_ to Denny's, you _end up_ at Denny's. And Denny's is not as good as here." 

 

Sammy leans down to place a cheerful kiss on Jack's lips, syrup-sticky and sweet. Ben brushes past so he can lean over the table to do the same to Emily, smiling dopily as he sits down. 

 

Sammy goes to sit next to him, playfully elbowing Ben until he scoots over enough for Sammy so can sit down. 

 

They dig into their own food, talking over plans for the rest of the day. Jack's own show runs from 6-12, and then he comes home to catch a nap before their plans for the day kick in. 

 

Emily used to stay at the library late, before she started getting up early on schedule to help Ben while Sammy- fell apart, so now she gets everything done before the library opens, and then she does the same, only she gets home later- the library is only open 'til 5. Ben usually grabs her coffee and sometimes a nap during her lunch break. 

 

But as dawn takes over the sky, pink-yellow hues breaking over the trees and their table as Jack tries, unsuccessfully, to get Sammy to try and do a tim-tam slam with his coffee and a pancake puppy, things feel- light. Happy. 

 

Sammy feels warm. Those years without Jack felt like he was barely keeping his head above water, almost constantly. Losing Emily had been a harsh blow, both to him and to Ben, and it had gotten so much harder to keep Jack's disappearance from his brother. But that time hadn't been _about_ him. 

 

But as Jack laughs, smearing maple syrup all over- well, pretty much everything, babbling about what to talk about on his show, and what to write to Lily in their next email- Sammy can't help the bright laughter that comes bubbling out of his chest, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jack's lips, who reciprocates without question. 

 

Jack's always been the more physical one in their relationship, anyway. Jack kisses him back without hesitation, but breaks the kiss with a question on King Falls history for the table in general- if Ben doesn't know, Emily certainly might, and it's fun to ask Sammy just for the sheer _ridiculousness_ of his answers as he tries to dance around the truth staring him in the face. 

 

"Shotgun," Jack says, bringing him back to the present. "We literally had to chase a werewolf out of our backyard last week. How can you say Archie Simmons, of all people, is the only person who's ever complained?" 

 

"No- He is!" Sammy protests, throwing his hands up. "That was not a werewolf, Jack, it was a- an actual wolf, or-" 

 

"Or a human who stood on four legs and transformed into a wolf while trying to get at our poor pomchi?!" Jack interrupts, purposefully goading Sammy. 

 

"No- Jack-" Sammy starts, frustrated, but Ben just points out about how no one has ever complained about the William's boys on a full moon- maybe _they're_ the werewolves???

 

Emily points out how there have been reports of strange creatures in the woods going back several centuries, and Sammy slumps in his seat, face in his hands. "Not you too, Emily!" He moans, to Ben and Jack's laughter. 

 

Eventually, the puppies are eaten, and Jack kisses Sammy as he grabs his bag and heads up to the station, the pre-recorded hour of music and ads getting near its conclusion. 

 

Emily also finishes up, kissing Ben as she heads for the library, following Jack out of the diner and heading in the opposite direction- back towards town. 

 

Sammy and Ben hang around for a while longer, chatting with their normal waitress, talking about upcoming sponsors, other various work sundries. 

 

Eventually, Ben lets out a jaw-cracking yawn mid-word, and Sammy laughs, clapping Ben on the back. "Let's get some sleep, buddy."

 

And then they leave, Sammy following Ben down the mountain until they part ways, heading home from a long day. 

 

At his place, the one he rented with Jack, Sammy bends down to pick up their tiny cotton ball of a pomchi puppy, cuddling with him before putting him down to feed him. 

 

Then he kicks out of his shoes, changes into his pajamas, and turns his phone to 660. Jack's voice comes out of the speaker, smooth as silk- "And now, the weather down the mountain. It's going to be a warm-" 

Sammy falls asleep, warm, and stomach full of good food and heart full of love.


End file.
